


Suspicious Marks

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for the Oscars, Dom finds his cuffs have left interesting marks on his wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Can't go anywhere without being at least slightly unusual, can you?"

"I happen to like this purple tie."

"So do I."

Billy watched as Dom took the leather cuffs off his wrists, massaging the bruised skin underneath. He straightened his jacket and tried to pull the sleeves over the marks, to no avail. Dom inspected the small bruises thoughtfully.

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"Looks like marks from... handcuffs or something."

Grinning at Billy in the mirror, a gleefully malicious glint that Billy had seen only a few times before, lit his eyes; "I think if they’re gonna talk, we might as well..."

The End


End file.
